


Keep Your Hands to Yourself

by anonymous639



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: But with No Actual Intercourse, Claiming, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marking, Mild torture, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Behavior, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous639/pseuds/anonymous639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where an idiot makes a few passes at Felix and pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Hands to Yourself

Johnny was not the smartest of men. For one, he'd joined a pirate crew, one he hadn't even managed to become an important part of. For another, he'd ended up in Neverland, the thrice-accursed island ruled by a cruel boy king and his disturbed child minions. Finally, he was strolling languidly along the beach, alone, drinking rum, fully aware that Pan and his Lost Ones knew he was there. Who knew how far he had strayed from the _Jolly Roger_.

“Ah, fuck 'em,” he slurred, throwing his now empty bottle and flinching at the harsh noise it made when it shattered. Sighing in exasperation, he collapsed on his bum and stared sullenly at the waves, feeling like a brat throwing a tantrum.

Hearing rustling in the dense foliage behind him, he stumbled to his feet, eyes wide and gasping for breath. Cocoa eyes scanned the tree line, searching for a discrepancy, fearing the identity of his unwanted company. If it was Pan, he was so fucked it wasn't even funny.

Johnny stood, stance uneven, hand resting on the hilt of his sword, feeling like an idiot but unwilling to let his guard down. Instinct had kept him alive where logic had left him with a hole in the stomach, so he would follow it this time.

Finally, he saw a tall, person-shaped silhouette walking languidly in his direction. Johnny tried to identify the person, but the hood over the unknown's head obscured his face in shadow. Considering the figure's height and ragged cloak, this was probably one of Pan's boys. A lost boy.

The pirate blinked and suddenly the lad was less than two feet in front of him. Taking a step back, he nearly fell before catching himself, heart stuttering as he tried to even himself out. Glancing back up, he could barely make out tangled blond locks layering a pale forehead and a painful scar. The kid carried a mace over one shoulder, handling it with a deft skill Johnny wasn't sure was feigned. However, the pirate still had faith in a good dagger, if worse came to worst.

Hm. Something about this particular boy seemed familiar. Tossing his concerns to the wind, Johnny decided he would try to get himself out of whatever punishment he was facing with some idle chatter. A friendly smile or two could go a long way; it had gotten him out of some rather strange situations, one of which had involved vodka, a prostitute, her angry boyfriend, three chickens, stolen jewels, and a venomous snake. “Ah, hello lad!” he called, completing the effect with a shit-eating grin. Fortunately, the adrenaline from earlier had been enough so he didn't slur much-he hadn't been that _drunk_ , relatively speaking.

The other's expression remained stoic, not so much as a twitch. Still, Johnny got the impression he was being glared at. “Bad day, huh?” he hazarded a guess.

“What are you doing here, pirate,” a monotonous voice demanded, even though it was phrased as a question.

“Just enjoying the sun, watching the waves.”

“Your breath stinks of rum.”

“Then you shouldn't be standing so close, huh, lad? Unless you want a kiss,” he teased. Johnny was an opportunist when it came to sex; you had to be when you were living at sea. Woman, man, young, old, Johnny had sampled them all. Besides, the boy was rather attractive with a strong, slender body, appealing facial scar, tousled locks, and a pretty face. He just wished he could see his eyes, which were shrouded in darkness even this close.

Finally, an actual emotion showed itself on the boy's face, though not the one Johnny had been hoping for. The nameless kid's lip curled up in disgust and his fingers tightened on his mace. He looked like he was tempted to bash his the pirate's head in, but restrained himself.

Unfortunately for Johnny, he didn't see the subtle threat. Instead, he pushed. “Oh, c'mon. Don't make that face, I can show ya a real good time.” Sidling up closer, he grasped one of the boy's hips and _squeezed_ , ensuring his message could not be misread in any way.

.x.~.x.

Felix had been hunting when he'd spotted a drunken pirate throwing a fit at the shore. Checking the situation out resulted in nothing but an irritated lieutenant and an unconscious pirate. It had taken a single swing of his mace to take him down. He would kill the idiot, but the 'friendship' between Peter and Hook had only recently stabled to something salvageable. The last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize Peter's plans by doing something that probably wasn't even worth the effort. Sure, plenty of the captain's crew had already been murdered, but that had been under Pan's orders, his control. Felix had never been one to make messes for Peter to clean up and honestly doubted that his leader would bother.

Felix's loyalty knew no bounds. Self-preservation was something that he would like to hold onto as long as possible, but paled in comparison to keeping Peter alive, whole, and happy, not that he thought the other boy needed his protection. On the contrary, Felix saw Peter as invincible, with or without the hourglass counting down on him. Pan never fails.

Silver eyes glared down at the limp body one final time. Felix then turned on his heel and left the scene, stalking through the forest and returning to his task of obtaining supper. Food didn't last long, with over a dozen boys to feed, each with a voracious appetite.

.x.~.x.

There was little that happened on Neverland that Peter Pan was not aware of, especially if it involved his second. Therefore, it should not be surprising he had witnessed the little exchange between Felix and Johnny. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased.

Peter had had his eye on Felix since the blonde had come to the island. The boy had always remained steadfast, his heart a steady beat that refused to stutter in fear or dance in joy. His faith and loyalty were obvious to anyone who cared to look. His devotion to his duties and unfailing loyalty to his leader were traits Peter wished the other lost boys would take up on. Unfortunately, they slacked without supervision and crumbled with the slightest provocation. Few outright betrayed him as the consequences were dire, but the simple fact that they were tempted was enough to infuriate Peter.

That was what Felix was for. To encourage the boys with harsh reprimand and gentle care alike, bandaging their wounds and dealing out punishments. He was as adept at caring for people as he was at ending lives, apparently. And also to calm with a level look and a taut smile when he was about to do something damaging and was too caught up in a rage to realize it.

Point was, they'd grown close over the centuries. Enough to where Peter thought it was obvious Felix was his and to _keep your hands to yourself_. Originally, he had planned on waiting until he was no longer bound by the hourglass to approach Felix, planning on spending the time strengthening their bond, finding ways to somehow make the blonde more dependent on him than he already was, impossible as that seemed at times.

But not now. Now, there was someone else trying to seduce Felix. And the bloody git was still alive. Unacceptable.

Appearing before the unconscious form, he woke him up with a snap of his fingers. Peter took out a small dagger and waited for the gasping man to calm; he wanted to do this personally.

Brown eyes peered out from behind disheveled black bangs, and Peter was disgusted. Smiling amicably at the man, he asked his name.

“I-I'm Johnny, Johnny Prescott. What happened?”

“I'm not sure. I just found you lying here.”

“Who-who are you?”

“Peter Pan,” he drawled, watching as the man immediately turned to try and run. With a flick of the wrist, the man was flown forward, falling heavily on his chest and right arm.

Planting his foot on the center of the man's pack, he put all of his weight into it and watched 'Johnny' squirm, barely being able to fill his aching lungs with breath and spine on fire under the pressure. Stepping off, he rolled the pathetic whelp over onto his back. Peter then spelled his limbs to the ground and straddled him.

“Pl-please,” the pirate murmured desperately, eyes beseeching some form of mercy from Peter. “Why are you doing this?”

Peter didn't answer; instead, he ripped off Johnny's shirt. Then, he tightened his grip on the dagger and began making incisions, the kind that hurt and bled a lot but were merely superficial, over the man's collarbone, over his ribs, and over his sternum. His victim whimpered with each cut, biting his lip to keep from shouting out. Johnny shuddered when Peter used the flat edge of the blade to draw invisible designs on his stomach.

Using magic, he slowly heated the blade up. “Why? What do you-ah-w- _want_?!”Johnny shouted when he noticed.

“Because you tried to touch him,” Peter practically growled, green eyes flashing.

“Who?! Tried to touch _who_?!” Johnny cried as the burning feeling grew; his flesh felt like it was _melting_. He could just barely keep from bursting into tears.

His heart almost stopped when he heard _'Felix_ ' whispered into his ear. Oh, shit. That was why the damned kid had seemed so familiar, he was Pan's lieutenant. Fuck fuck fuck-ity fuck. He was so fucked. Everyone knew not to mess with that particular Lost One.

“I'm _sorry_!” Johnny sobbed, tears spilling out and running down his cheeks.

“Do you think I _care_? _You still did it_ ,” Peter snarled, plunging the knife into his victim's heart.

Johnny gasped brokenly, back arching. Peter didn't even stick around long enough to properly watch him die.

.x.~.x.

Felix couldn't help but feel a little nervous that evening. His hunt and two other boys' had been successful, giving them two stags and three rabbits. Dinner had been an excitable affair as usual, the boys jumping around and full of energy as usual. Thankfully, they were too overstuffed after the third helpings to move around much, trading gossip, skinning today's kills, salting the leftovers for tomorrow's breakfast and lunch, and crafts around the fire. Felix himself had been making a new bracelet with wooden beads.

That was before Peter arrived, surrounded by an intimidating aura that had the lost boys walking on eggshells around him. When asked why he was late by one of the bolder boys, he mumbled something about 'personal business' and settled back on the log beside Felix as per the usual routine.

Since then, Felix hadn't been able to focus. Peter couldn't either, he could tell. His leader kept glancing at him, as if he thought the next time he looked Felix wouldn't be there, which was the most ridiculous fear he had ever heard of.

“What's wrong?” he whispered, fully aware the other could hear him.

“Meet me in the old tree house later,” Peter avoided, standing up and leaving his Lost Ones confused.

Shrugging at their questioning looks, Felix relaxed where he was and waited for the others to go to sleep. They did, eventually, slinking off to a hammock or makeshift bed one by one.

When he finally found himself alone, he rose to his feet, pausing long enough to readjust his clothes and pop his back. It wasn't a short walk from the current camp to the old, but it was an uneventful one. Soon enough, he was climbing up the rope ladder and heaving himself over the edge. Entering, he looked around for Peter, but didn't see him. It wasn't until he was going into what had been Peter's room before he'd decided to bunk down with the boys that he found his leader-or, rather, that his leader found him.

Felix had just stepped into the room when he had been thrown onto the bed on his stomach and pinned there, Pan straddling him. “Peter?”

All he got as an answer was a dark chuckle. Felix then felt Peter's hands on him, fingers teasing out the sensitive areas on his neck and along his spine, hands coming around to grasp his sides.

Completely lost, Felix tried to stay as still as possible, barely breathing.

A kiss was placed to his temple, and hands snaked under his shirt, mapping out the unexplored territory. Gasping at the sensation, Felix _tensed_. “What are you-”

“Relax, Felix,” Peter whispered in his ear, “you'll enjoy this.”

Felix got up on his elbows trying to get some leverage, but all he could do was shiver and bite his lip when those devilish hands came around to tease his nipples. “ _Peter_ ,” he protested.

“What's the problem, Felix,” Pan not-asked, his abrasive tone enough to turn Felix's blood to ice.

“What brought this on?” he questioned, and would have hit himself if he had the willpower at the moment. His thoughts were so muddled, it was difficult to piece a thought together.

“I saw you. At the beach.” The beach? Oh, right. The pirate. Peter must have been spying on that little exchange. “You could have been his.”

“I'm not-”

“I know, but he didn't know that. And I'm not sure you quite do either,” Peter said, hands moving back to grasp his hips.

“Wha-”

With a snap of Pan's fingers, they were both naked. Felix was pushed down and rolled around onto his back, forced to stare up at Peter. Fiery emeralds met cold silver. A knife was drawn. The blade rested against his skin over his stomach. Fingers tightened on the handle and moved it up so it was equidistant with both his collarbone and his heart. More pressure was applied, but Felix didn't waver.

It wasn't until the pointed edge was against his skin, slicing into it and creating some unknown thing, that Felix reacted. He gasped, tried not to shout. Pain was okay, it was something he was used to, but this felt different somehow. Intimate. He felt his blood spill, but it still seemed odd. What felt like fire in his veins ignited, and he shrieked as green light glowed from the fresh wound. “Just insurance,” Peter promised. Ah. _Claimed_ , he could feel it in his bones.

Felix stared, in a daze, as a slick tongue peeked out and licked blood from pale fingers. “Better than I would have expected,” he complemented. “Would you like a taste?” he pseudo-asked, this time, smirking as he waved his red stained hand fingers in front of Felix's mouth. Felix hesitated. “Oh don't worry, you'll love my gift.”

Too far up on an indescribable high, Felix thoughtlessly complied, surprising himself with how appealing the blood's flavor was to him. His eyes flickered closed and he could _feel_ Peter beaming at him victoriously.

“Why?” Felix asked, not opening his eyes.

Peter let out an annoyed grunt before clarifying, “Because you're _mine._ ” It was as if that one answer was supposed to resolve everything; to Felix, it did. He knew Peter well enough to realize the subtext in that one statement: I want you, I care about you-insane as the latter seemed.

Humming his approval, Felix followed his instincts, surging upwards and smashing his lips against Peter's. The boy started, clearly not expecting that reaction. However, when he felt Felix smirking, he quickly recovered. Tongues came onto the field and the two fought for dominance, Peter winning with a sharp pinch to Felix's ass.

“Cheater,” the blonde choked out.

“You love it.”

Seeing no use in fighting that statement, Felix instead grabbed Peter's hardening cock, making the other moan. Green eyes glared at him, and he responded with his best innocent look.

It then became a game, seeing who could make the other lose control first. Peter pulled Felix's hair and bit into his neck. Felix scratched his nails down Peter's back. Peter nibbled his earlobe. Felix bloody _attacked_ Peter's nipples. Finally, Peter got more blood from Felix's earlier wound, rubbed it between his fingers, and slipped one into his asshole; it was a little uncomfortable at first- _this_ close to making him whimper-until a second was inserted and used in a scissoring motion. Felix shouted unintelligibly and was bucking his hips for more.

Smirking at his success, Peter complied. Poking the two fingers in and out and stretching, beaming at Felix's pleasured flush and wide eyes, smirking at his grunts, moans, and whimpers. It still wasn't enough though.

Groaning in dissatisfaction, Felix was caught off-guard when a third finger was inserted. Wincing at the burn, he waited for it to start feeling good and....Felix did something that Peter would later tease him for, calling it 'mewling', and rode the fingers to orgasm, contorting his body to ensure they hit that sweet spot inside him. It felt like there was a dam somewhere inside him, one he was approaching at a suicide pace until....Felix's vision white out, and with a sharp cry of _“Peter!”_ white spurts shot out of his cock.

Collapsing fully onto the bed, Felix dimly observed Peter retracted his fingers from his rectum and lounging next to him, looking like the cat that caught the canary. Smiling to himself, Felix summoned the will to move, turning over to his hands and knees and crawling down between Peter's thighs. This was one of the few things he vaguely remembered hearing about, and only hoped he could pull it off.

Glancing up, he saw Peter's eyes widen with realization. Felix prolonged eye contact as he timidly grasped the erection and dipped his head down for a first taste. It was...not what he expected, but not necessarily _bad_ either. Stopping himself from mulling over it further, Felix stuffed as much as he could into his mouth, tongue massaging it on the way down his throat and fist taking care of the inch he wouldn't be able to swallow around.

Meeting Peter's eyes again, he started bobbing his head and pumped his fist in rhythm with it. Peter threw his head back and moaned, fingers tangling in Felix's hair and _pulling_ , making him moan in return-he was still oversensitive from his own orgasm. Peter's breath stuttered at the vibrations, and he would have lost control if Felix hadn't pinned his hips to the bed. Using his free hand, Felix began to fondle the balls and Peter threw his head back, vocalizing the most sensual noises while his lieutenant serviced him. Finally, when Felix could tell his new-what, lover?-was close to his end, he swallowed.

It was a close call, but Felix managed to swallow the cum instead of spit it in Peter's face, which had appeared inches from his own the moment he'd pulled off. Somehow, that was intentional.

Breathing open-mouthed, he was probably asking for Peter to take advantage, but was able to turn the kiss into something gentler before things became so heated again. The day had been exhausting.

It was surprisingly Peter that pulled back from the kiss, and his smirk softened into a languid smile. The blonde may as well have been boneless, and he let his leader manhandle him into a comfortable position on his side, curling up behind him with a possessive arm curled around his hips.

Remembering his new scar, Felix brought a hand up to feel it, try and see what it was. After a few minutes, he resigned himself to finding out in the morning-not that it really mattered, it was Peter's mark, the mark of his first and last lover, one of the best gifts he'd ever receive in life.

Smiling, Felix linked his fingers with Peter's and drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and that the smutty parts were enough to pass. :) ...Don't really know what else to say here, so.
> 
> Leave a comment, would you? Criticism would be appreciated, especially on getting the characterization down right. I feel like I'm having issues on that, if you know any tricks.


End file.
